Psycho Divers (5)
Psycho Divers (5) is the twenty-seventh chapter of Takashi Shiina's Zettai Karen Children. Synopsis Setsuko Kuromaki is shocked to see that Shiho Sannomiya has woken up from her hypnotic attack. Shiho explains that since she is a high level Esper who specializes in mental abilities, Kuromaki's ability doesn't work as well on her. Kuromaki tries to put Shiho into a deeper sleep, but Shiho closes her eyes to avoid the camera's flash, pulls out a handgun and fires, destroying Kuromaki's camera. Kuromaki is scared, questioning why a child would have a gun, to which Shiho responds that it is a kids version. Kuromaki grows more terrified when she realizes that Shiho fired with her eyes closed, which Shiho justifies with being a Psychometer. Kuromaki sets off a self-destruct timer and flees. Shiho turns her attention to Aoi Nogami who is still asleep on the floor. Shiho gently blows on Aoi's earlobe, her weak spot, and Aoi wakes up with a scream. Sensing the impending explosion, Hatsune Inugami shouts for everyone to get down while pushing Akira Yadorigi down. The building explodes just as Kuromaki bursts through the crowd on a motorcycle. Before she is out of earshot, she taunts the B.A.B.E.L. personnel, but doesn't make it far due to several landmines appearing in front of her. Aoi teleports to the B.A.B.E.L. members and explains that the landmines are gone. She also teleports Shiho to Kuromaki who is now crawling away from the motorcycle wreck. Shiho attempts to use Psychometry to get information on waking Kaoru Akashi and Kōichi Minamoto, as well as information on who Kuromaki works for. Kuromaki prevents this by using her ability on herself and puts herself to sleep. Aoi suggests they wake her up by attacking her earlobe, but Shiho retorts that only Aoi's earlobe is that sensitive. Minamoto wonders how much time has passed since he fell asleep. He had put his faith in Aoi and Shiho, but wonders whether he and Kaoru should be doing something to get out. Kaoru says that she wouldn't mind staying asleep because they would be together forever, she would be happy. Minamoto realizes that Kaoru's feelings may be the reason they can't wake up. Kaoru questions whether she is an adult or a child, knowing that she is really a ten-year-old, but being in an adult body has her confused. Minamoto explains that she will likely forget all of it when she wakes up and everything will go back to normal. Kaoru pouts that she doesn't want to forget. Minamoto accuses her of throwing a tantrum over wanting an adult body, but Kaoru explains that she doesn't want to wake up because she loves Minamoto ten times more than she ever did as a ten-year-old. Minamoto thinks she is making fun of him, but she reaffirms her feelings. Kaoru compares herself now to her ten-year-old self, when she would be completely unreserved before, she now holds back on all of her dirty jokes. She asks whether Minamoto hates her, is annoyed by her, whether he prefered her as a child. Minamoto tells her not to worry, that he will stay by her side, even in the real world. He promises to answer her questions when they wake up. Kaoru leans in for a kiss, and Minamoto wakes up. He looks over to Kaoru who is in the hospital bed beside him. She is still asleep, grinning. Category:Chapters